


Of All the Gin Joints In All the World

by lizzicleromance



Series: BDS/TWD/MCR Prompt Challenge Invitational! [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attraction, Bartender!Glenn, Butterflies, Drinking & Talking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Male Character, HotGuyAtTheBar!Murphy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy MacManus is visiting in Atlanta for a few days, and wanders into the bar that Glenn Rhee works at. Great conversation leads to harmless flirting, which leads to an adventure of invoking different types of pleasure that neither man ever dreamed was possible.</p><p>* This is a prompt fill for my TWD/MCR/BDS Prompt Challenge, which was given to me by one of my favorite Darlenn/Conphy writers, the super amazing Lauren, aka QueenCurphy. She requested a really smutty Murphy and Glenn AU, complete with body worship, dirty talk, rough sex, and an overly intimate closeness for two people that have just met. I added in a dash of fluff and an onslaught of feels to the mix, and this is the result! :)</p><p>* I added in the Norman/Steven relationship tag because there wasn't really a Murphy/Glenn tag. These are two of my absolute favorite characters ever, I'm so happy that I finally got to write a fic about them. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



> Additional tags are going to be added once they become relevant in the chapters :)
> 
> Also: Please forgive me, but this is my first real attempt at writing in Murphy and Connor's accents. It was a lot heavier the first go-round, but it was harder to read, so I went back and edited through most of it... just picture the boys with their magical accents when reading their parts, and all should be good to go! :)

One of the things that Glenn loves the most about being a bartender, is that you never know who is going to waltz through that front door. 

Every day a different group of people wanders through the front door of The Gin Joint, and every one of them has their own agenda. They are each looking to hook up, to get over a hard day at work, school or home (or all of the above), or they are out quite simply for the fuck of things. Glenn is a pretty popular bartender, considering he always puts just the slightest bit more liquor in the drinks that he makes, and charges a little bit less than the rest of the bartenders that he works with. This gained him a bit of notoriety behind the bar, and kept the repeat patrons coming back to see him. This made his tip collection rather large at the end of his shifts, and kept him in good spirits and that smile of his in place despite being at work. 

He was living the single life, and hadn’t bothered to try dating anyone since he had gotten out of a rather boring three year relationship with his last boyfriend. He’d had a few one night stands just to get it out of his system, but aside from the few flings he had picked up through friends trying (and failing) to set him up with someone new, he really didn’t put too much stock into hooking up or pursuing relationships with people he just either wasn’t attracted to, or didn’t click with. 

His parents were incredibly supportive when he came out to them right after he graduated high school. They were over the moon excited that he’d gotten a full scholarship to go to the University of Georgia, which is where he’s been for the last three years. He has an amazing group of friends that he met through college or work, and his co-workers are pretty great. 

Glenn's a pretty good student that is averaging a high B average at the moment. He works out at the gym regularly, keeping his slender body toned and muscular, and is always up for an adventure of some sort. It was a good little life, and Glenn was happy. He had absolutely no complaints whatsoever about where his life was headed, and for that, he was truly grateful. 

This particular day at work was pretty average. He was working the afternoon shift at the bar, and it had been a pretty steady drone of suits and daydrinkers alike. When Glenn stopped to really think about it, it was actually a pretty boring day. Nothing particularly interesting had happened, and nobody particularly interesting had come in and held a conversation for more than a few minutes. 

Glenn sighed as he looked at the clock, and realized that he still had another hour and a half left of his shift. 

“Hey Glennie, can I get another round of red snapper shots for me and the girls?” 

The voice that had just addressed him belonged to a girl that he knew from his Human Sexuality class. 

“Sure Amy,” Glenn smiled at her. He didn’t mind making eight shots that had several different liquors in them, because Amy was a sweet girl. Her sorority sisters were kind of slutty, but they ordered tons of drinks from him, and they were pretty good tippers. 

As Glenn got to work on making Amy and the rest of the Kappa Deltas their fruity (and expensive) shots, he saw out of his peripheral vision that a new patron had made his way up to the bar. As Glenn finished adding the Grenadine to the mixer, he peered up at the newcomer, and felt his mouth go bone dry as he made eye contact with the absolutely gorgeous man that had just stuck a cigarette in between his lips. Glenn watched as the man patted his pockets, with a (completely sexy) confused look adorning his (ridiculously attractive) face. 

Without even thinking about his actions, Glenn had pulled his own lighter out of his pocket with lightening speed, and was reaching over the counter to light up this new patron’s cigarette for him. 

“Brilliant. Cheers mate,” the blue-eyed wonder said to him, gracing Glenn with the kindest of smiles. Glenn was a mess of dopey grins as he ruffled up the back of his hair, in complete disbelief that this gorgeous man had just _cheered_ him, in an Irish fucking accent, for fuck’s sake. 

Glenn happened to be a complete fool for sexy accents, and the fact that this particularly sexy guy came complete with an even sexier accent, Glenn quite simply did not know what the hell to do with himself. 

“No problem,” Glenn finally managed to form a somewhat coherent response, as the previous task at hand finally surfaced back into his brain. “I um, I’ll be right back with you in just a minute, okay?” 

“Aye, take yer time,” the gorgeous stranger said to Glenn, flashing him a brilliant grin that damn near knocked the young Asian back on his ass. Glenn returned the smile with one of his own, before returning his attention back to Amy and her drinks. 

He added the last of the liquors to the mixer, before placing eight shot glasses side by side in front of Amy and her friend. He then placed two more to the mix, considering he had gotten sidetracked and didn’t want to lose some of his tip by making Amy and her friends wait for their drinks. He usually made more than enough anyway, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to give his friend two extra shots. With immaculate precision, he poured the well-mixed liquid from the tumbler, filling all ten shot glasses to the brim with the fruity concoction that the Kappa Deltas pegged as their favorite. 

As Glenn distributed them to Amy and the girl that was waiting at the bar with her, it was then that he realized they were whispering and giggling to one another. 

“There we go, sorry that took a minute,” Glenn said honestly, hoping to get them out of his hair as quickly as possible so he could talk to the hot guy at the bar before someone else could come along and snatch him up. 

“Oh um, it’s no worries Glennie,” Amy replied with a giggle. She leaned on to the bar counter then, and beckoned Glenn forward with her finger. Glenn complied, and she pulled him in by his shirt the slightest bit closer to her, so that she could whisper in his ear. 

“I swear to God, if you do not go for this super fucking hot guy next to me, we will,” Amy said with a knowing smirk on her face, before pressing a kiss to Glenn’s cheek. She then handed Glenn one of the extra shots that he had just made for them, and lifted one up for herself, as Glenn burst into laughter at the whole scenario. 

“I guess I’ll drink to that,” Glenn replied, rolling his eyes at the blonde and her friend (Mary? Madeline? Fuck, he couldn’t remember her name), who were both still giggling like crazy as Amy then handed the other to the extremely gorgeous guy next to them. 

“Here man, this is from Glenn,” she said to him, before flashing a shit-eating grin back at Glenn, who was doing everything he could not to die from embarrassment. 

“Aye, thanks man,” the gorgeous guy said, flashing Glenn that brilliant smile of his again. “Guess I’ll drink be drinkin’ to whatever it is you guys were just talkin’ about, too then,” he added, with a knowing smirk, which caused Glenn’s cheeks to flush bright red. He had never been more grateful that the bar was always so dimly lit, but he was pretty sure that even in the darkened room, even a blind person could make out just how red his face had just gotten. 

“Damn right you will,” Amy replied, as the two girls clinked their glasses with Glenn’s, and then with the apparently charming stranger next to them. 

“To new friends!” Amy squealed out, as her friend repeated her very enthusiastically. The four of them downed their shots, and just as Glenn had gathered some hope that they would finally leave, Amy turned back, pulling her friend along with her. 

“Oh um, I’m Amy, and this is Maggie,” the blonde said to their apparent ‘new friend’, as a light bulb went off above Glenn’s head with a little thought bubble that read ‘Maggie! That’s that girl’s name’ in bold letters. 

The gorgeous bar patron wore a smile on his face that was nothing short of spectacular as he stuck his hand out to shake either of the girl’s extended hands.

“Pleasure to meet you both. Name’s Murphy,” Mr. Charming Stranger replied, as Glenn once again felt something strange building up deep inside of him that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

“Ah, nice to meet you, Murphy,” Amy grinned, before turning her attention back to Glenn. “And of course, this is Glenn. He’ll take good care of you, won’t you, Glennie?” 

“Is that so?” Murphy inquired, raising a curious eyebrow at the blonde, before returning his attention back to Glenn. 

“Of course,” Glenn managed to reply, his voice elevating an entire octave that was slightly higher than normal. Murphy then, somehow, managed to send an even more spectacular grin in the Asian’s direction. 

Glenn would be absolutely lying if he were to say that he wasn’t completely blown away by how incredibly _beautiful_ this Murphy fellow was. He hadn’t been this intrigued by anyone in quite some time, and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle this seemingly growing attraction to him, _especially_ with the Kappa Delta brigade still lurking around. 

As if Amy could read what was on Glenn’s mind, she quickly scooped up several of the remaining shots, as Maggie gathered up the remainder of them. 

“Well, we better get these shots over to the table. If you get bored over here Murphy, we’ve got a pretty big table going in the back. You can come hang with us,” Amy said to the absolutely gorgeous Murphy, causing a sudden surge of anger to surge through Glenn’s entire being at her proposition. 

“I’ll consider it, thanks for the offer,” Murphy said, smiling politely at the two girls. 

“But um, I will say that Glennie here was in my human sexuality class with me last semester, and he’s a certified 'Sex Superstar'. Have fun, boys,” Amy added, winking in the bartender’s direction before she and Maggie, at long last, disappeared from the bar. 

Glenn let out a sigh of relief once they were gone, as he finally was able to devote his full attention to the gorgeous bar patron named Murphy. 

“I am so sorry about them,” Glenn said with a roll of his eyes, hoping that they hadn’t said anything to scare him off. 

“It’s no worries, honest,” Murphy replied, as he stuck yet another cigarette in between his lips. Glenn was quick to reach over and light this one up for him as well, to which Murphy smiled graciously in reply at him. 

“Thanks again,” the gorgeous man spoke in that absolutely fantastic Irish accent of his. 

“It’s no problem,” Glenn replied, grinning shyly at him. He observed the way the Irishman relaxed back in his bar stool, taking note of just how fucking sexy he looked with that cigarette in his mouth. Glenn then realized he had been staring at him and quickly snapped back to reality. 

He poured a shot of Jameson into one of the larger shot glasses, and set it down in front of the blue eyed wonder in front of him. “Here, it’s the least I could do considering I took a million years getting them their shots. I haven’t even asked what you wanted yet, I’m so sorry,” Glenn explained honestly, to which Murphy quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“How many times have I told ya, it’s _no worries_ , Glenn,” Murphy replied, his smile unrelenting as the sound of his name in that magnificent accent turned Glenn’s legs to absolute fucking jelly. 

Murphy lifted the shot that Glenn had just bestowed upon him, grinning graciously at the Asian, before quickly downing it with practiced ease. 

“Ahh, Jameson,” Murphy beamed, his smile mirroring that of a child’s on Christmas morning. “How’d you know?”

“Your accent,” Glenn replied, blushing slightly. “I have a fascination with Irish culture, and I picked up on your accent as soon as I heard you speak.”

“Is that so?” Murphy asked, his interest piqued. “Fascination with Irish culture?” 

Glenn nodded. “I’ve always wanted to visit Ireland, I hear it’s beautiful,” he replied. “Are you from there?”

It was Murphy’s turn to nod. “Aye, from a little town right outside of Dublin, called Dollymount.” 

“That’s fucking amazing,” Glenn replied, utterly entranced by this gorgeous specimen of a man that happened to wander into the bar that he happened to be working at. “If you don’t mind me asking, what brought you down to Atlanta?”

Murphy sighed, fumbling around with another cigarette, which of course, Glenn was more than happy to light for him. “Thanks again,” he replied, savoring the nicotine as if it were the greatest thing on the planet. “I’m here with me brother. We came to the States about a year ago, it was a mutual decision though lately I’ve been really fuckin’ homesick.” 

“I fucking bet,” Glenn sighed, nodding in agreement. “My family’s up in Detroit. I miss my mom like crazy, but she’s just a few hours away by plane if I decide I want to go home and visit my folks and my sisters. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be on a completely different continent from your actual home.”

“Tell me about it,” Murphy replied, rolling his eyes slightly. “I mean, me brother an’ I moved here because there wasn’t a whole lot of opportunities for us there. Really an’ truly, it doesn’t matter where I live, so long as Connor’s there with me. I’ve known ’im me whole life. He’s all I need, y’know?”

“Absolutely,” Glenn nodded. “So, do you guys live around here, or...?”

Murphy shook his head. “We actually live up in Boston. Connor met some bird who was internin’ at one of the universities there, an’ once her internship was over she moved back home, which is here...” 

“Ah,” Glenn nodded, immediately understanding the predicament that Murphy was currently in. “Speaking of, I just realized that I’ve been talking your head off for awhile now, do you want me to get you anything else?” 

Murphy paused for a moment, before nodding. “I’ll have anot’er shot o’Jameson, an’ a Guinness, if you've got it.”

Glenn nodded, his smile only growing wider as he reached for the abandoned bottle of Jameson. He refilled the shot glass for Murphy, before using his ring (which just so happened to be a bottle opener, thank you very fucking much) to open the bottle of Guinness for him. 

Murphy watched with great fascination as Glenn did all of this, utterly impressed with his skills at maneuvering behind the bar. He knew a thing or two about bartending, having done it for a few years back home at his Uncle Sibeal’s bar. 

“Thanks a lot, Glenn,” Murphy spoke happily, grinning as the ice cold beer tickled his insides and left him feeling warm and fulfilled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve actually been able to hold a conversation with a complete stranger, this is nice.” 

“Thank _you_ for keeping me company,” Glenn replied, trying his best to not let the fact that Murphy’s words left him feeling warm and fuzzy, in a whole other type of way. 

“The pleasure’s been all mine, ‘Mr. Sex Superstar’,” Murphy smirked teasingly at the bartender, which caused a deep blush to stain the Asian’s cheeks. “I’ve gotta admit, yer quite the int’restin’ fellow, Glenn. I’m glad I left the few other bars I wound up in and decided to come here.”

Glenn felt his face flush bright red once again. “I um, should probably explain that little bit about me being a ‘Sex Superstar’... it’s nothing too prestigious, I promise,” Glenn explained, with a sheepish look on his face. “I took this human sexuality class last semester, and if you got an A on all four of the exams in the course, you got the prestigious title of being a ‘Sex Superstar.’ The class was extremely easy, and I just so happened to get an A on every test, therefore, I got the title of being a ‘Sex Superstar’...” 

Glenn looked away then, unknowing of why he just felt the need to explain all of that; or better yet, why he explained it all, in the first place. He was two seconds away from excusing himself from the conversation, but before he could even attempt to come up with a good enough excuse to leave, he felt a warm hand envelope over his own. Glenn looked down at their entwined hands, before looking back up at Murphy, who wore an absolutely alluring grin on his face as he peered upon the Asian. 

“Well, I think it’s still a pretty great story to tell,” Murphy replied, which immediately caused Glenn to feel less pathetic than before. 

“Thanks, Murphy,” Glenn smiled, as the Irishman squeezed his hand just the slightest bit harder. 

“Anytime,” Murphy replied simply, which for some reason, invoked that warm, fuzzy feeling from before to come surging back fullforce. The feeling was flooding his insides, rippling like a tidal wave throughout every vein in his body. 

Glenn didn’t have a chance to decipher what any of those feelings meant, however, as the bar began to get rather crowded once again. Several other bartenders were taking care of patrons on the other side of the bar, but Glenn still had a little less than twenty minutes left of his shift. He didn’t want to get in trouble with his boss or with any of the other bartenders, so he figured he better get back to work. 

Glenn regretfully pulled his hand away from Murphy’s, but replaced it with a brand new bottle of Guinness. Before he let go of the bottle, however, he needed Murphy to know that there was a whole lot more where this simple beer came from. 

“Hey Murphy... I’ve got a proposition for you,” Glenn spoke bravely, as he flashed the other man a rather enticing grin. 

“Oh?” Murphy asked, the curiosity piqued once more. He couldn’t help but grin at this, considering Glenn has caused this to happen quite a few times since he wandered into the bar a little over an hour ago.

“This one’s on me, but only if you promise to hang around for a bit. My shift ends in about fifteen minutes, and I’d love to hang out with you some more, if that’s okay,” Glenn replied, his eyes hopeful as he (nervously) awaited Murphy’s answer. 

“You mean, like a date?” Murphy asked, which damn near knocked the wind clear out of Glenn. 

“I mean... yeah, if you want it to be,” he replied, his smile suddenly turning more shy than before. 

“Well, considerin’ you’re so damn cute when you blush, I can absolutely hang around,” Murphy grinned, which caused the blush that covered Glenn’s cheeks to somehow flush an even deeper shade of pink. 

“So it’s a date?” Glenn asked, to which Murphy nodded. 

“It’s absolutely a date,” he replied, gifting Glenn with the most incredible smile he has given all night. 

“It’s a fuckin’ date,” Glenn beamed at the absolutely gorgeous man named Murphy, before heading off to finish out the rest of the afternoon shift.


	2. It's been awhile, since I've felt butterflies...

“Murph, where tha hell have ya been?!” 

Murphy winced as he heard his twin’s voice come booming through the other end of the phone. He had been expecting this phone call, and was actually pretty surprised that he hadn’t gotten it sooner. Murphy had been gone all afternoon, and hadn’t thought to check in with his brother since he left the hotel earlier that day. 

“I left you a note, Conn,” Murphy explained, as he stepped outside of the bar so he didn’t have to speak over the loud music that was playing in the bar. “I thought that you an’ Olivia deserved some time to yourselves. I didn’t want to be stuck in the hotel all day.”

“I know, I’m sorry dear brother,” Connor replied, in that overprotective brother tone that he always used whenever situations like this would arise. 

“You really don’t have to apologize, Conn,” Murphy assured him, smiling. “I understand that you’re only here with Olivia for the next few days. You an’ I have all the time in the world to hang out when we get back home. Don’t worry about me.”

“You really are the best, brother,” Connor replied, causing Murphy to break into a full-on grin that he knew matched his brother’s completely. “I wasn’t callin’ to check up on you or anything, though.” 

Murphy’s brow furrowed in confusion. He could have sworn that‘s exactly what his twin was doing. “You weren’t?”

“Well, that too,” Connor admitted, chuckling lightly. Murphy knew him better than he knew himself; of course he knew that was part of (if not the main reason) he would be calling. “I was actually callin’ to see if you wanted to join me and Olivia in a little while for dinner.” 

“Oh, I...” Murphy began, his heart beating exponentially faster as his thoughts drifted back to the adorable bartender named Glenn. 

He figured that Connor was going to ask all sorts of questions about what he did and who he did those things with while he was out, but he wasn’t prepared to really go into detail about Glenn to his twin just yet. 

“Murph?” Connor tried, bringing his twin back to the conversation. 

“I sort of met someone today, Conn.”

“What?” Connor asked, his voice surprised. “You met someone?” 

“Aye brother,” Murphy grinned. “He works at a bar in the city. We’re sort of goin’ on a date in a few minutes.”

Connor was quiet for a moment, which caused Murphy to hold his breath as he awaited Connor’s response.

“Conn?”

“Yeah, I’m just...” Connor began, before the smile returned back to his voice. “I’m glad for ya, Murph. Real glad.” 

Murphy felt his grin threaten to break his face in two as he heard his beloved twin brother say those words to him. 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, alright?”

Murphy wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt a warmth in his heart that he hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. He was so overcome with happiness at that moment, he almost couldn’t handle it. 

“Of course, Conn. Promise,” Murphy replied, beaming at his brother’s good wishes. “Have fun tonight wit’ Liv. I’ll check in wit’ ye a bit later, okay?”

Murphy heard his brother sigh, but even through the phone, he knew that Connor was smiling. Murphy could always tell when his twin was smiling, or what he was feeling. It was that incredible sixth sense that they considered to be their special twin bond, or ‘twintuition’, as Connor referred to it. 

They spent another few moments on the phone together, before Murphy realized he should probably head back inside before Glenn thought he’d run out on him. 

“Alright, dear brother. Just make sure this guy’s good to ye, or I’ll beat the ever livin’ hell out of him,” Connor (only half-jokingly) added, causing his twin to laugh. 

“Relax, Conn,” Murphy replied, his voice assuring. “Glenn’s a nice guy, I promise. I wouldn’t be goin’ out with him tonight if he wasn’t.”

“I know, Murph. Love ye, be careful.”

“Love ye too, Conn. I’ll talk to ye soon.”

“Bye, Murph.”

The darker haired MacManus twin was grinning like a complete fool as he placed his cell phone into his back pocket. He reached for the door to head back inside, only to be met with the adorable bartender named Glenn, who was on his way outside to meet him. 

“Finally,” Glenn sighed happily, suddenly shy as he stood just a few feet away from the incredibly gorgeous Murphy. 

It truly was like a whole new experience seeing Murphy outside of the bar. He looked nothing short of stunning in the late afternoon sun, with his blue eyes glittering like nothing Glenn had ever seen before as he smiled just as shyly back at him. 

“Thanks so much for hanging around. That took a little longer than I thought it would,” Glenn spoke up once he found his voice. 

“It’s no problem at all,” Murphy flashed that ultra gorgeous smile of his, which damn near brought Glenn to his knees. “What’d ye have in mind for tonight?”

“Well...” Glenn thought for a moment. Right before he clocked out, his boss, Shane, congratulated him on ‘finally growing a pair and landing himself a date.’ Glenn had given him a very brief explanation of how delicate their situation was, considering Murphy was only in town for a short while, and had even managed to secure himself the next few days off of work on the off chance that Murphy may want to spend those days with him. The whole time off thing was Shane’s idea, and he even went as far as to recommend a few different places that Glenn should take him to. 

“Seeing as you are new in town, I’d like to give you the grand tour,” Glenn replied, beaming as Murphy’s grin somehow turned even more breathtaking than before. 

“I like that idea,” Murphy replied, his tone a bit shy. 

It had been a long time since Murphy was on an actual date with someone, let alone someone he had just met. Even though he felt more relaxed after speaking with Connor and receiving his twin’s blessing about going on a date with Glenn, it did nothing to calm his nerves about the sudden magnetic attraction that he felt toward the bartender. Murphy knew that he had the ability to be somewhat charming, but he had no idea that the shameless flirting he had done with Glenn earlier would actually lead somewhere. He had thought that it would be pretty cool to meet someone that he could have a meaningless fling with while he was in town, but there was a much stronger force that seemed to be drawing him to Glenn; something that he couldn’t quite explain. 

This excited him to no end, but frightened him just as equally. 

There was something about the way that Glenn looked at him and smiled, like he was the best damn thing he had ever laid his eyes on, made Murphy realize that he didn’t want this to be just another meaningless fling. 

“How long are you in town for?” Glenn then asked, almost regrettably. Despite the fact that he would be leaving soon, Murphy couldn’t help but to smile at Glenn's question. It was almost as if he and Glenn were thinking the same thing. 

Or, he hoped they were thinking the same thing... 

“Just another few days, I’m afraid,” Murphy replied, just as regrettably. He was so overcome with a sudden onslaught of emotion then, that he had to look away. His blue eyes became fixated on his shoes, as if they were the most fascinating thing on the planet. 

That is, until he felt soft fingers gently lift his chin up, causing those brilliant blue eyes to meet once again with the bartender’s. 

“Well gorgeous,” Glenn began, doing his best to swallow the butterflies that were swarming like crazy in his chest. “I’ve got a pretty awesome idea brewing in my head if you’re up for adventuring tonight. You hungry?”

Murphy’s heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment that Glenn had just given him, before nodding emphatically in agreement. He hadn't even realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he ate that giant complimentary breakfast back at the hotel before he left. 

“Fuckin’ starved, actually,” he replied, as Glenn’s smile grew even wider. 

“I know the perfect place, then,” he said, before reaching out to take Murphy’s hand in his own. This was a pretty risky move, but the fact that there was an impending deadline looming over their time together in the not so distant future, there was no time to waste on being shy. 

The smile that Murphy gave him in reply to that far from simple action gave Glenn all of the assurance that he had done the right thing. Formalities were overrated anyway, and besides, they were on a date. Both men were all smiles as Glenn began to lead them in the direction of one of his favorite restaurants, which happened to be just a few short blocks away. 

They walked in a comfortable silence most of the way, smoking cigarettes and basking in the glow of being in one another’s company. Murphy was amazed at how easy it was to just be with Glenn this way, holding hands in public and it being perfectly acceptable. Most of the guys that Murphy dated or hooked up with was done almost all in secret. It was very rare for any sort of displays of affection to occur anywhere but behind closed doors where nobody else was around to see. 

Coming from such a strong Catholic upbringing, Murphy trusted his secret of being gay with only his brother, who knew about his preference to the same sex even before Murphy himself did. They came from a small town where this sort of behavior was frowned upon, which is why it was important for Connor to get himself and his brother out of there, so Murphy wouldn’t have to be afraid of being himself anymore. 

The area of Boston that the MacManus twins moved to, however, was full of people that were almost as narrow-minded as the folks back home. Sure, he and Connor had met some pretty great friends at the local pub, so it wasn't like he was alone. More importantly, Murphy had his brother; his beloved twin, Connor, as well as a very close relationship with God. He was very happy with his life, but he always knew in the back of his mind that something was missing, and this was proven once Connor began dating Olivia. Murphy wasn't angry at her for coming into their lives, or for taking up some of his brother's time that was normally reserved for him. She was an incredibly sweet girl and understood that Connor and Murphy shared their very close bond, and never did anything to try to take Connor away from him. He was beyond grateful for this, but it became a little frustrating always being a third wheel and never having anyone of his own to share that type of closeness with. He tried dating girls, but there was no mistaking that he wasn't the least bit interested in them in that way. Just like back home, Murphy had a difficult hard time finding someone that would give him the type of companionship that he'd been craving for pretty much his entire life. 

That is, until he wandered into The Gin Joint, and met Glenn. 

Murphy couldn't deny that it felt absolutely incredible to be out and about with someone as sweet and terribly good looking as Glenn. The way that he would bump casually into him as they walked, or would rub his thumb gently over his hand, or sneak shy, adoring glances over at him every so often was almost enough to make Murphy's heart do backflips. Despite having just met Glenn, he couldn't recall a single time when he last felt this happy with someone. He decided right then and there that he was going to take full advantage of this time that he was given with Glenn, however long or short it may be. 

“Ah, here we are,” Glenn spoke happily, as he stopped them in front of an elaborately decorated restaurant. Murphy was more than grateful that they were finally there, considering his mind had been racing a million miles a minute. There was something in the way that Glenn smiled at him, however, that somehow had the ability of stopping those voices of self doubt that were constantly swimming in his head. This was no small task, and was nothing short of a miracle. He quickly shrugged aside all thoughts of everything other than Glenn out of his head, and returned back to this moment here with him outside of the restaurant. 

“The Melting Pot?” Murphy asked, to which Glenn nodded. 

“Fuck yes!” Glenn replied enthusiastically. “This place has the best fondue!” 

Murphy raised a curious eyebrow at Glenn’s (rather adorable) outburst. “Fon-what?”

Glenn’s mouth fell open in mock shock. “Fondue!” He exclaimed, almost flailing in disbelief. “It’s so fucking good! This place is so great, the dessert here damn near changed my life.” 

“Dessert?” Murphy asked, his interest heightened as his tone took on one that rivaled even Glenn's enthusiasm. 

“You like chocolate, right?” Glenn asked, his grin as brilliant as the way Murphy’s eyes were glittering back at him at the mention of that magical little word.

“Glenn... askin’ if I like chocolate is like... askin’ me if I need air to live,” Murphy replied, matter of factly. 

“Then you’re gonna love this place,” Glenn grinned, damn near bursting with excitement because he had chosen the right restaurant for their first date. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression, and choosing to take Murphy to the wrong restaurant was the surefire way to do just that. 

While it was certain to Glenn that Murphy was in town for a few more days, it was _not_ certain that Murphy would want to spend those days with him. Seeing as Glenn was completely free for the next few days, the pressure to win Murphy over was on. Glenn knew that he had only tonight to convince Murphy to go on another date with him, and he couldn't wait to do just that. 

What Glenn didn’t know, however, was that Murphy was already having the best first date he’d ever been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is such an absolute blast to write. I love these two characters so much in their respective roles in The Boondock Saints and in The Walking Dead (not to mention that Norman Reedus as Murphy is literally the sexiest thing ever, and Steven Yeun is just so damn cute and adorable it almost fucking hurts). Once this prompt was given to me, I felt that it was only right to write them in a happy AU, where there isn't huge amounts of gratuitous violence or justice waiting to be served to the evil bastards that walk the earth, or where the dead is walking around waiting to feast on the living. 
> 
> While those storylines are great, they have already been done. With this fic, I give to you gratuitous amounts of fluff, that will lead to sexy times once the storyline progresses just the slightest bit further. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you stick around to see all of the things I have planned for these two characters that we all know and love so much.


	3. You shot me a smile, and my cares were gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff overload.  
> :)
> 
> Also, this is sort of unedited, I was so eager to post and had no time to proofread. My many apologies in advance for any mistakes!! 
> 
> And lastly! There are Korean and Galacian translations that happen here, SO I AM VERY SORRY IF I BUTCHERED BOTH LANGUAGES. Be sure to blame google translate if there are any mistakes :)

The first thing that Murphy noticed when he walked into the restaurant was the way the hostess’ face lit up into a brilliant smile upon seeing the man he was hand in hand with.

“Glenn!” The woman cried out, as she rushed from behind the bar over to where Murphy and Glenn were now standing. 

“Carol!” Glenn called out, just as happily and enthusiastically. He gave Murphy’s hand a gentle squeeze before wrapping the woman in a warm embrace. “I was hoping you were working tonight!”

“I am, I am,” the attractive woman said, her eyes gleaming as she noticed Murphy standing beside Glenn. “My my my, who is your friend?”

“Carol, this is Murphy,” Glenn replied, beaming as he wrapped an arm proudly around his gorgeous date. “Murphy, this is my good friend, Carol.”

Murphy couldn’t help but melt just the slightest bit as Glenn introduced him like that. “Pleasure to meet you,” Murphy spoke politely, turning the charm up to eleven as he held his hand out for Carol to shake. 

“Oh my, that accent...” Carol blushed as she shook Murphy’s hand, grinning like a fool as she made eye contact with him. “Something tells me you’re not quite from around here.”

“Aye. I’m from Ireland. Born and raised there,” Murphy replied, as Carol somehow grinned even wider. 

“Ireland? Wow, what brings you here?” Carol couldn’t help but ask. She was utterly fascinated with him, and didn’t miss the way Glenn seemed to be mesmerized with the man, either.

“Oh, I’m here visiting with me brother. He’s spending time with his girl, I’m spending time with Glenn,” Murphy replied, grinning crookedly at the man who was attached to him, effectively rendering Glenn completely weakened in his arms.

Carol took a moment to take in the interaction between the two seemingly star-crossed lovers, before they both returned back to the present conversation with Carol. 

“Well Murphy, I can’t think of anyone better for you to be spending your time with. Glenn’s one of the best people I know. He coaches my daughter’s little league team, Sophia is just crazy about him,” Carol said, smiling brightly and meaning every word she had just spoken. 

Murphy felt his heart swell at Carol’s words. Glenn was not only remarkably good looking, but he was shaping up to be a pretty damn good guy, as well. “Well, I can see why,” Murphy charmingly replied, causing even Carol’s cheeks to blush as he ran the backs of his fingers against the smooth skin of Glenn’s cheek. 

In that very moment, Glenn was rendered absolutely speechless. Was Murphy for real? How could someone he just met have him literally falling to pieces beneath his touch? 

Glenn wanted to lean in and close the gap between their lips. He wanted to say screw dinner, he wanted to skip all of the formalities and take Murphy back to his place and have his way with him until it was time for Murphy to go back home to Boston; but instead, he did his best to swallow all of those feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him, and blinked back to the present moment in the entryway to The Melting Pot, with Carol gazing dreamily at the two of them. 

“Sorry,” Glenn immediately blushed, as Murphy simply laughed at his ability to make the bartender blush. 

“Oh, no need to apologize,” Carol replied innocently, all smiles as she grabbed two menus from behind the bar, and gestured for Glenn and Murphy to follow her. “Come with me. I’ll seat you boys right away.”

Glenn and Murphy did as they were told, following Carol to the opposite end of the restaurant. Murphy couldn’t help but notice just how romantic the setting of the restaurant was. The lights were turned down low, the music was soft, and the round booth that Carol had led them to was in a particularly secluded part of the restaurant. 

“I’ll send Lori right over to take care of you. It’s so good to see you, Glenn,” Carol spoke happily, gazing fondly at Murphy’s date. 

“Likewise, Carol. Tell Sophia I said hi,” Glenn replied, with a softness in his voice that sent a chill throughout Murphy’s body. 

“I will,” Carol grinned, before turning her attention to the gorgeous man beside Glenn. “It was really nice meeting you, Murphy. I’m glad you made us a part of your trip.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Murphy replied charmingly, as Carol gave a small wave, and left the two alone to resume their date. 

“Sorry about that,” Glenn suddenly blushed, after realizing he’d taken his focus away from Murphy. 

“For what?” Murphy asked, sliding ever so slightly closer to Glenn in the circular booth they were sitting in. He reached casually under the table to rest his hand on top of Glenn’s, effectively rendering the other man completely weakened at Murphy’s gentle touch. “Ye have nothin’ to be sorry for.”

Glenn let out a shaky breath as he shifted his hand within Murphy’s to entwine their fingers together. “If you say so,” Glenn replied, as a rather thoughtful look crossed his features.

“What is it you’re thinking about?” Murphy asked, as he ran a thumb gently across Glenn’s fingers. 

A jolt of electricity ran through Glenn’s body as Murphy repeated the action. “Nothing,” Glenn sighed out, before gifting Murphy with the most dazzling of smiles. “I’m just really glad that you’re here with me.” 

Murphy couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to split his face in two at Glenn’s words. “Me too,” he replied simply, as Glenn leaned in to place a quick, soft kiss to the corner of Murphy’s mouth. 

“Well, aren’t you two just the cutest?” 

Glenn broke apart from a blushing Murphy just in time to see that their waitress had joined them, and was gazing at them with a dreamy expression on her attractive face. 

“Hi, Lori,” Glenn greeted their waitress, who also happened to be a good friend of his, as Murphy tried his best to swallow the butterflies that were swarming throughout his entire body at the way Glenn had just leaned over and kissed him like that. 

“Hi, Glenn!” Lori beamed, gazing happily between her friend and the gorgeous man next to him. “It’s about time you brought yourself a date in here!”

Glenn paled slightly at the way Lori had just slightly outed the fact that he often came to the restaurant alone. He was hoping that Murphy hadn’t caught on to what she had just said. Glenn didn’t want his date thinking he was some sort of loser that often frequented a fancy restaurant by himself, but the way Murphy was grinning next to him somehow helped him feel even better than before. 

“How’s everything going over here so far?” Lori asked, and suddenly, all previous thoughts were forgotten as Glenn replied, “Never better.”

“So glad to hear it,” Lori replied brightly, as she handed two menus to Glenn and his date. “I’m Lori, by the way,” she said to Murphy, who immediately extended his hand out for Lori to shake. 

“Real glad to meet ya. Name’s Murphy,” the Irishman pulled a millionth charming grin, causing the married woman to momentarily lose her composure as she fell into a mess of swooning giggles at the interaction. 

“Wow, that’s some accent you’ve got there,” Lori immediately blushed, to which Murphy beamed in reply. He was rather used to women reacting this way whenever they heard his accent, and it was nice to know that he hadn’t lost his touch. 

“Thanks,” he replied simply, blushing himself at all of the attention he was suddenly getting. Though Lori’s reaction was quite normal, he still didn’t quite know what to say to all of it. 

“You’re very welcome. Glenn, you are one real lucky guy,” Lori mused, gazing thoughtfully at the two. “I’m gonna give you two a minute to look over the menu, I’ll be right back in just a bit.” 

With that, she left Murphy alone with Glenn, who was trying his best to hide the wide grin on his face behind his menu. 

“What is it?” Murphy asked, to which Glenn only smiled wider.

“She’s right, you know,” Glenn replied, nonchalantly.

“About?” Murphy inquired, quirking a curious eyebrow. 

Glenn tried to hide behind his menu for a moment longer. He took a deep breath, before placing his menu down on the table, and gazing at his date with a dreamy expression on his face. “That thing she said about me being a lucky guy,” Glenn replied, effectively rendering the other man completely speechless. 

Murphy let out a shaky sigh as he replayed Glenn‘s words. His blue eyes studied Glenn’s for any sort of deception, and found nothing but adoration and wonder staring right back at him. 

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one here,” Murphy managed to reply, his voice shy and his smile hands down the most beautiful thing Glenn had ever seen. 

“Murphy...” Glenn began, but before he could do something stupid (like risk ruining everything by voicing those thoughts aloud), he let out a sigh of relief as he was graciously interrupted by Lori, who held something in her hand that caused Murphy’s eyes to grow so wide, Glenn was certain they may fall out of his head. 

“I’ve got a little surprise for you guys,” Lori began, grinning amusedly at Murphy’s reaction to the drink she had just laid down in front of him. 

“What the fuck is this!?” Murphy exclaimed, his face lit up in childlike wonder as he pulled the martini glass closer to him. 

“It’s one of our house favorites, otherwise known as a Godiva white chocolate martini,” Lori explained with a smile. “Compliments of Carol and myself.”

“A chocolate fucking martini!?” Murphy replied incredulously, almost in disbelief that something as beautiful as the drink in front of him could exist. Milk chocolate shavings outlined the top of the drink in the form of a ying yang, with two opposite colored milk chocolate drops on either side of the drink. Murphy had truly never seen a more beautifully decorated martini before. 

“Mhm,” Glenn replied, grinning happily as he reached for his own drink. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“It’s so... fuck, I mean, it's so _pretty_ ,” Murphy continued to gush. “I almost don’t want to drink it...”

“Well, if you don’t want it...” Lori teased, reaching out to pull the drink back, but Murphy quickly snatched the glass up and held it protectively in his hands. 

“Hey, I said almost,” Murphy replied coyly, as he took the first sip of his martini.

“Well?” Glenn asked, as both he and Lori looked on at Murphy expectantly. 

“Oh dear God, that is amazing,” Murphy all but moaned as he took another long sip, effectively rendering Glenn completely weakened as heard that magical sound that came out of Murphy’s mouth.

“Well if you think that’s good, just wait ’til the dessert course,” Lori mused, grinning to herself. 

“Yeah, actually Glenn’s already mentioned how amazing it is,” Murphy replied, slipping his hand subtly over Glenn’s once again; wanting to feel his skin, craving any sort of contact from him. “I can’t wait,” he added, in a tone that sent a shiver through Glenn’s entire body, from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes. He felt it all over again as their eyes met, and suddenly, Glenn knew that Murphy wasn’t just talking about the chocolate.

“Me either,” he replied, flipping his hand over in Murphy’s, lacing their fingers together because even just that little bit of contact felt just so damn good.

* * *

“So Murphy... you said you’re from right outside of Dublin?” Glenn asked, as he popped a piece of cheese dipped bread into his mouth. 

Their meal was well underway, and they had been having a blast so far. Glenn couldn’t believe that Murphy hadn’t tried fondue before. He loved being able to share this experience with him, and still couldn’t believe his luck that someone as fucking gorgeous as Murphy had even agreed to go out with him in the first place. 

“Aye,” Murphy replied, with a wide grin as he realized Glenn remembered that little detail he had told him from when they had first met back at the bar. 

“What’s it like?” Glenn asked, in a somewhat dreamy tone that made Murphy‘s heart skip a number of different beats. 

“It’s... breathtaking, really,” Murphy replied, as a sudden wave of sentimental nostalgia washed over him. “The countryside is beautiful. Connor and I lived on a sheep farm with our parents. We were surrounded by these lush, rolling green pastures that seemed to go on for days.”

Glenn couldn’t help but to grin at the description that Murphy had just given about where he came from. “That does sound really beautiful,” he replied, but he could tell that Murphy had so much more to say, and he couldn’t wait to hear every word.

“That’s not even the best part though,” Murphy continued, and Glenn had every ounce of Murphy’s attention. “There’s this huge bay area a few miles down the road from where we lived, with a beach and these giant rocky areas that surrounded it.”

He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Connor was the only one who knew about this part of Murphy’s life. While they were back home, all Murphy wanted to do was escape, and leave that place far behind. But recently, now that they had made that great escape (as Connor referred to their move), all Murphy seemed to want to do these days was go back. That revelation was something that Murphy had never voiced out loud to anyone... not even to his precious, beloved Connor. 

But now here he was with Glenn, the adorably sexy bartender, and for some reason, Murphy trusted him with every word that he was about to say. 

“I spent most of my life down there by the rocks, for hours and hours, day after day. My favorite kind of day was when Connor and I would go climbing, then we’d reach the top and just stay there all day and hang out. It was just me and him, and everything made sense,” Murphy continued, sighing softly to himself as he admitted that out loud. 

Glenn nodded, to show that he was listening, but remained silent as Murphy continued to mull over those thoughts of home. 

“Then of course, we got older, and everything became sort of complicated,” Murphy admitted. Even though it was sort of a cliffhanger that he left the conversation on, he decided that was probably a good place to end. He figured that he’d already bored Glenn with enough details, Glenn probably wouldn’t want to hear any more. 

That is, until Glenn inched just that much closer to the Irishman, and in that wonderful little voice of his, asked the very simplest of questions. “How so?” 

Murphy was so surprised that Glenn was still interested in what it was that he had to say. 

“I mean, if you don’t mind me asking, of course,” Glenn reiterated, and all Murphy could do was smile.

“’Course I don’t mind ye askin’,” Murphy replied, suddenly beaming at the thought of getting to open up to this gorgeous man that he was here with. 

“Well, Connor was a huge hit with the ladies, whereas I... obviously wasn’t,” Murphy admitted, cringing at the memory of when he first tried to date girls, and how it all failed completely miserably due to the fact that he simply wasn’t the least bit interested in the opposite sex. “I figured out at a very early age that I was different from Connor, at least when it came to our interests in dating. And he was so great, he tried to ignore the fact that he had girls falling at his feet to hang out with me so I wouldn’t be left out, but after awhile I couldn’t let him do that anymore.”

“It sounds like you have quite possibly the greatest brother ever,” Glenn couldn’t help but say. Throughout their night together, Glenn had gathered that Murphy cared very deeply for his brother, and Glenn was grateful that they had one another. 

“I really do,” Murphy nodded. “He pisses me off sometimes and gets on my nerves from time to time, but Connor is truly the best person I know.”

“I know that’s right,” Glenn laughed. “I’m the youngest of three kids, my brother and sister used to give me hell for that all the damn time.”

“Ahh,” Murphy grinned. “So that being said, I’m guessing you know how great it was whenever you were able to get some peace and quiet all to yourself then?”

“Oh yeah,” Glenn nodded, rolling his eyes playfully.

“It was a bit lonely at first, considerin’ Connor and I would quite literally do everything and go everywhere together, but once we kind of branched off to do our own separate thing, I found it sort of liberatin’ in a way,” Murphy continued. “I um, would tell me ma that I was going on a date with whatever girl just to get her off of my back, an’ would go off to the rocks by myself and just stay there for as long as I could.”

“By yourself?” Glenn couldn’t help but ask. 

Murphy nodded. “It was nice. I’d just lay there, listening to the sound of the waves crashin’ against the shore. It was especially wonderful at night.”

Glenn felt his heart literally bursting as Murphy went deeper into his story. “Yeah?” He asked, as Murphy nodded. 

“I’d lay there for hours just lookin’ up at the stars,” Murphy admitted, sighing softly. “I know it’s the same sky and all, but you can’t see the stars all that well in Boston. I sort of miss them.”

Glenn swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Murphy meant, so much that it almost hurt. 

“Sorry,” Murphy murmured sheepishly, as he reached for his forgotten drink. “See what happens when ya get me talkin’ about home? I’ll never shut up.”

“Please don’t,” Glenn replied, almost dreamily. “I know people must tell you this all the time, but I could literally listen to you talk for hours.”

“You’re just sayin’ that,” Murphy teased, but Glenn was quick to retaliate.

“I mean it,” Glenn replied, the honesty in his voice tugging hard at Murphy‘s heartstrings. “I mean, yeah, of course your voice is gorgeous, and that accent of yours is really something, but it’s the way you speak... the things you say, that’s got me hooked.”

Murphy let out a shaky sigh as Glenn spoke those words to him. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him, ever in his entire life before. “Really?” He couldn’t help but ask, as Glenn nodded.

“You speak so vividly, I could almost picture everything you said so clearly,” Glenn admitted. “The only thing I can think of to say in response to all of that, is that I wish I could have been there with you.”

The grin that lit up Murphy’s face as Glenn spoke those words was quite simply the most amazing thing that Glenn had ever seen. 

“Me too, Glenn,” Murphy replied, beaming next to him, because Glenn was exactly the type of guy that he always used to dream of back when he was lying around on tops of rocky cliffs, wishing on stars. 

Glenn, in the midst of battling the bundle of nerves that he had suddenly become, was debating whether or not now was the perfect time to lean in just that much closer so he could see whether Murphy’s smile tasted as beautiful as it looked, but before he could make a move, Lori had come back, and the moment between them was suddenly over. 

“You guys ready for the main course?” She asked, feeling slightly guilty because even though she was just doing her job, she had a feeling she had just ruined a very intimate moment between them. 

“Yeah, Lori,” Glenn blushed, laughing off his nervousness with a ruffle of his hair. 

“I’ll be right back,” she grinned, clearing the table so she could bring out the next part of their meal.

As soon as she was out of sight, Murphy wrapped his arms around Glenn’s shoulders, and leaned in to place a long, lingering kiss to the corner of Glenn’s mouth, much like Glenn had done to him earlier. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Murphy spoke softly, grinning shyly as he retreated back to his seat. 

All Glenn could do was smile.

* * *

“Glenn, I have to say this is by far the best first date that I have ever been on.”

The two were almost finished with their main course, which consisted of chicken, salmon, and filet mignon. Murphy was getting rather full, and though their dinner was coming to an end, he tried to push the thought of their date also coming to an end to the back of his mind. 

“Yeah?” Glenn asked, as Murphy nodded.

“Can I share a secret with you?” 

Glenn nodded eagerly. 

Murphy took a deep breath, as he gathered up the courage to say the words that he was about to say. “All day long while I was walkin’ around town, I found myself wishin’ that I had been back at that place I told you about back home,” Murphy admitted. “I sort of dreaded comin’ here, but Connor wanted me to come with him, and I couldn’t say no to him. We’ve spent every day together quite literally since the day we were born-”

Glenn raised a curious eyebrow then, which caused Murphy to pause where he was with what he was previously saying.

“Oh, we’re twins,” Murphy added, as Glenn’s mouth dropped wide open. “Did I forget to mention that?”

“Holy fuck, you mean there’s another of you?” Glenn asked, as Murphy burst out laughing. 

“Yeah,” Murphy grinned. “I probably should have mentioned that earlier, but yeah, Conn’s more than me brot’er, he’s me best friend.” 

“You and Connor are twins,” Glenn grinned back. “That is really so awesome.”

“I have to agree,” Murphy replied, beaming because the conversation had taken a turn to his favorite topic; his brother, Connor. “Connor had planned to come down here to Atlanta for at least a week, if not longer, and I knew he wanted me to come with him because we’ve literally never gone more than a day apart from one another.”

“That makes perfect sense,” Glenn nodded, agreeing completely. 

“I mean, it does. The issue that I had about coming here, however, is that I knew Connor would be spending most of his time with his girl, so I tried convincin’ him to come down here wit’out me so that him and Olivia could be alone, but... he’s me brot’er, I couldn’t say no to him.” 

Glenn nodded once again. That was quite a lot of information to take in, and he was more grateful than ever that Murphy had decided to travel with his brother despite having previous reservations about doing so.

“Well, remind me to thank your brother some time for convincing you to come with him,” Glenn replied, all smiles as those words went straight to Murphy’s heart. 

“I will,” Murphy promised, grinning. “But now I want to know about you. Where’s your family from?”

As Glenn paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, he realized that Murphy’s interest in his own backstory really meant a lot to him. Most people simply dismissed him as ‘the Asian’, or the Chinese kid, without a second thought that there was much more to him than that. Nobody had ever really asked before.

“Well, I’m Korean. Both parents are actually from there,” Glenn began, capturing the way Murphy was gazing thoughtfully at him, and storing it away in his memory. 

“Korean, aye? That is pretty damn great,” Murphy mused, gazing thoughtfully at the man next to him. “I’ve gotta say, that’s a language that I have yet to learn,” he added, sending a charming grin over in Glenn’s direction.

“Is that so?” Glenn asked, utterly intrigued by the gorgeous man next to him. “Just how many languages do you know?” 

“A few,” Murphy teased. “But enough about me, we’re talking about you, remember?” 

Glenn pulled a mock pouty face, but the look that Murphy gave him made him quite happy to submit to his wishes. 

“Say something in Korean,” Murphy requested in a seductively charming voice, inching closer to him. 

As Glenn attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, his brain scrambled for the perfect thing to say. A million different things had been teetering off the tip of his tongue all night; all things he was dying to say, but was too nervous to say for fear of ruining their evening together. 

But considering Murphy didn’t know the language... now was the perfect chance for Glenn to finally say whatever it was that he wanted, without fear of saying the wrong thing. 

“Dangsin-eun naega bon gajang aleumdaun puleun nun eul gajigo,” Glenn said to Murphy, which translated to ‘You have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.’ He couldn’t help but blush; even though Murphy had no idea what he just said, Glenn meant every word.

“God, that was so sexy,” Murphy breathed out, utterly entranced by what Glenn had just said. “I have no idea what it is you just said to me, but I know I wanna hear more.”

“Segsihan, heo?” [Sexy, huh?] Glenn replied, raising an eyebrow. A devious smirk then crossed his insanely good looking features, as he decided to take full advantage of the language barrier between them. “Dangsin-eun naega dangsin-ege hago sip-eun il eul segsihan manghal su issseubnida...” [ _You_ are fucking sexy, the things I want to do to you...]

Murphy let out a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a whimper, before quickly regaining his composure. If Glenn could take advantage of the language barrier, so could he. 

“Continúe falando así, eu vou acabar levando-o aquí nesta cabina,” [Keep talking like that, I’m going to wind up taking you right here in this booth] was Murphy’s very sexy reply, in Galician. 

The response that he got in return made him more than happy that he decided to show Glenn a little bit of how culturally talented he was. Glenn couldn’t help it, but he felt every one those words that Murphy had just spoken in that very sexy sounding language go straight to his dick. Glenn had grown hot and bothered all over, and was beginning to fail desperately at being able to hide it. 

“And you say _my_ stupid accent is sexy?!” Glenn exclaimed, once he finally remembered how to speak. 

“There’s nothin’ stupid about it,” Murphy quickly rebuttled. “Glenn, Si vous saviez combien merveilleux, je pense que vous êtes.” [I wish you knew how wonderful I think you are.]

This last set of words left Glenn with a feeling that he couldn’t quite put into words. “Ditto,” was all Glenn could manage to say, as he gazed deeply within Murphy’s deep blue eyes. 

They were so caught up in that moment of shared grins and dreamy expressions, they failed to realize that they had an audience. The only thing that gave Lori away, was the click of the Polaroid camera that she held in her hand. 

Both Glenn and Murphy burst into laughter at the situation, blushing as they realized yet another one of their moments had been interrupted. 

Only this time, it was caught on camera, in the photo that Lori held in her hand. 

“Perfect,” Lori grinned at the photo, before handing it over to Glenn so they could see it. 

As Glenn looked at the photo, he couldn’t help but feel like all of the oxygen had just left his lungs. A picture is known to say a thousand words, but the one that Lori had just taken of the two of them, smiling and gazing adoringly at one another, said so much more. They looked nothing short of amazing together. 

“Wow,” Glenn managed to breathe out, as he handed the photo over to Murphy so he could have a closer look at it. 

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, gazing from the photo, back at Glenn. “I um, hope you know I’m keepin’ this,” he teased, holding the photo away from Glenn’s reach. 

“What!?” Glenn exclaimed, flailing and reaching frantically over Murphy so that he could try to reclaim the picture. “I hardly think that’s fair-”

“ _Boys-_ ” Lori tried to interrupt, but it was no use. Glenn had the nearly hysterical Murphy laid out in the circular booth, hovering over him as he tried to get the picture away from him. 

It didn’t take long for their shared laughter to die down, as the picture in Murphy’s hand became long forgotten once they realized the position they were in. Murphy reached up to touch Glenn’s face, just in time for Lori to snap another photo of the two of them. 

Remembering where they were, Glenn quickly climbed off of the other man, and offered him his hand so that he could help him sit back up; not only to be polite, but also to snatch the forgotten photo away from him while his guard was down. 

“Hey!” Murphy cried out, pouting as Glenn held the picture up victoriously. “Oh, you are evil,” Murphy mused, as Glenn beamed triumphantly next to him. 

“Am not,” Glenn argued, though it was no use.

“You just wait,” Murphy replied, as an evil smirk crossed his features. “I’ll get it back.” 

“Well, in the meantime,” Lori cut in, waving the other photo she had taken in front of them. “There’s this, and I’ve got one more picture left in this thing, and I can take a duplicate with one of your phones... That way you can have two copies each.”

Either man thought about her proposition for a moment, before nodding in agreement. 

“Lori, you’re such a genius,” Glenn mused, as Murphy nodded once again.

“Seriously, what would we do without ye?” Murphy added, as Lori playfully rolled her eyes at the two of them. 

“Yeah yeah,” she replied, gazing fondly at the two of them. 

Once Glenn handed Lori his phone, he boldly made the first move, and wrapped a well-toned arm around Murphy’s shoulder, as Murphy wrapped an arm around Glenn’s waist, securing him closer. It was quite a moment for them to take in, to be so close to one another like this. They flashed Lori their best smiles, who snapped the Polaroid photo of them first. 

She then grabbed Glenn’s phone, and right before she could snap that photo of them, Murphy turned his head at the last moment to place yet another adoring kiss to Glenn’s cheek. 

“Perfect,” She grinned, before handing both of the photos, and the phone back over to them. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back with the best part of the meal.”

She quickly excused herself, leaving the two alone with the evidence of just how truly adorable of a couple they are together. 

They decided to look at the photos together, starting with the one of Glenn hovering over Murphy, first. “Wow,” Murphy quickly breathed out, noting just how incredibly sexy Glenn looked on top of him like that. “I um, think I’ve changed my mind. I want this one,” Murphy grinned, as he set that one on the table next to the first one they had taken. 

“We’ll see,” Glenn teased, as they focused their attention on the third photo Lori had taken of them. 

“Goodness,” Glenn breathed out, as Murphy nodded next to him.

“I know,” Murphy agreed, wholeheartedly. They looked like such a couple in these photos, and _damn_ did they look good together. 

By the time they got to the photo that was on Glenn’s phone, Murphy was officially a pile of goo. His heart was soaring as he realized just how boyfriend-like they looked in these photos, and his feelings for the Korean had grown exponentially over the short amount of time they had been in each other’s company. 

The only thing that could distract him from the gorgeous man beside him, and the gorgeous photos of the two of them, was the gorgeous tray of treats that Lori had just placed in front of them. 

“Dear God, what the fuck is all this?” Murphy asked, his eyes wide as he saw everything that was on the tray in front of them. 

“Dessert,” Lori replied innocently. “Can’t have chocolate fondue without things to dip in it, right?”

“I suppose not,” Murphy grinned, glancing from the tray in front of them, back at Glenn. “I seriously cannot thank you enough for bringin’ me here.” 

“Thank _you_ for agreeing to come out with me,” Glenn quickly replied, returning Murphy’s grin with one of his own. “Now go on, take as much as you want.” 

Murphy took yet another longing look at the arrangement of strawberries, cheesecake, cherries, marshmallows, rice crispy treats, and other assorted goodies that lay out before him, and did as he was told. He stabbed a strawberry with his skewer, before dipping it into the chocolate, and into his mouth. 

Glenn literally fell to pieces as Murphy let out a moan of absolute delight, and could only hope that he could make him moan like that at any point in the near future. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” Glenn replied teasingly, as Murphy simply stuffed a chocolate covered piece of cheesecake in his mouth, and moaned just the slightest bit louder.

* * *

After some serious deliberations as to who should take care of the check, Glenn was triumphant yet again (with Carol’s help, of course). Considering she had comp’d most of their meal, he left a rather large tip for her and Lori, in addition to the one that Murphy had already left on the table. Carol and Lori fussed over the boys for a few more minutes, wanting to look at the photos that Lori had taken once again, and only after making Murphy promise to visit with Glenn more often, they said their goodbyes, and the two were on their own once again. 

Murphy found himself suddenly feigning for a cigarette, which Glenn lit up for him, along with one for himself. They smoked alongside each other, hand in hand, enjoying the peacefulness of the evening and the fullness in their bellies, along with the swarming of butterflies that both men were still feeling from the success of such an amazing first date. 

“Tonight’s been really fun, Glenn,” Murphy was first to break their silence, blushing slightly as he peered dreamily up at the other man. 

“Well... it doesn’t have to be over with just yet, if you don’t want it to be,” Glenn replied boldly, as Murphy stopped in his tracks.

“Really?” He asked, his tone a little surprised. “I’m not takin’ up too much of your time?” 

“Of course not,” Glenn replied quickly, his voice squeaking just slightly. “I’m caught up in all of my classes, and we’re on mid-semester break right now. I actually don’t go back to school ’til Monday, so... I don’t mean just tonight, but, if you want... maybe we could do this again tomorrow?” he asked, gazing hopefully at him. 

“I’d love to,” Murphy grinned softly, his heart fluttering at the chance of getting to see Glenn for just a little while longer. 

“Perfect,” Glenn replied happily, silently cheering because Murphy had agreed to go out with him again. “Now come on, gorgeous. The night is far from over, we’ve got some more adventuring to do.”

All Murphy could do was nod, and clutch Glenn’s hand a little tighter as he led the way to the next part of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> That's the martini that I was referring to earlier in the chapter. No description or photo could ever do it any justice, it's the most delightful martini EVER :)
> 
> Lastly, I have been writing this for literally a month and a half, and finally, after 6200+ words, you finally have the update. I've got the entire story planned out, I cannot WAIT for you guys to see all of the glorious things I have planned for these two :))))


End file.
